Comment Fics based on prompts given at LJ
by JMS529
Summary: Each chapter is a ficlet based on different prompts given by others to have story written using prompts. Various characters throughout, but Mary and Marshall are in most of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:Mary; Marshall : Should I stay or Should I go**

Mary sat in her car two blocks down from Marshall's house. She knew Abigail was out of town for the week and she wanted to finish the talk from the balcony. They didn't say the words that should've been spoken.

Trying to make up her mind she turned the radio on. The radio station was playing the Clash's Should I Stay or Should I Go. It was her and Marshall's story being played over the radio and the question that she kept toying with.

If she knocked on the door and admitted to Marshall that she was in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him would he turn away from her or finally speak the words she longed to hear.

She had set him free and it nearly killed her. Hell, the separation was killing them. The truth became abundantly clear after she finally allowed herself time to deal with her father's death on her own.

It was strange to have the shoe on the other foot so to speak. How many times had she teased Marshall about spending her life alone and now those roles were reversed. Taking a calming breath she listened to the refrain of the song.

_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know_

Her heart lifted as her decision was made. Starting the car she pulled into the driveway and walked to the door and waited. She could see the surprise on Marshall's face when he opened the door.

"Mare?"

"I lied on the balcony and we need to discuss the truth."

Marshall stood aside and let her in.

"Where do you want to begin?" Marshall asked hesitantly.

"I don't like Abigail, she's not the one for you and we both know who is. There is only one person that has ever been right for either of us and I was too blind to see it. I know this is your house, but I think you need to have a seat because this is going to take awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: College!Mary, College!Marshall: at a College competition ( on different teams) , "This is not _"**

Mary Shannon looked at the competition as they entered the basketball court. It wasn't the game they were supposed to be playing, but because of the weather in a couple of states they couldn't play the basketball team they were supposed to.

She once again looked over to size up the competition and decided that her Rutgers Scarlet Knights team could easily handle the University of New Mexico's Lobos. As she watched them warm up she noticed the tall lanky guy walk out onto the court. She guesses he is a student learning to be a coach or something.

Her team begins to go through their warm ups and she lost all thought about the Lobos. The Louis Brown Athletic Stadium was packed. Most of the students had bets on who would win, but Mary knew that many wondered if they could beat a male basketball team. If she were honest she didn't know either. They were a good team she reluctantly admitted having done some research. She didn't have enough time to find out who was who on the team, but they had an impressive record. One of their star players was some Marshall Mann.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall had walked out onto the court after most of his team. He had spent the night before researching the opponents. His teammates seemed to think that this would be a cakewalk victory. As team captain he found it his responsibility to make sure they were ready for the game.

After pulling the grumbling team together, he made them watch the videos of the Scarlet Knights. Needless to say they had been a little impressed. Their center was a Mary Shannon and she seemed to have a take no prisoner's attitude. She would make the game interesting for him. The advantage he had was one look at him and they all thought he was some geek helping out on the basketball team or a charity case taken into the fold.

It worked to his advantage. Once they realized he was more than he appeared the tactics of the other team usually changed. He was sure things were about to get interesting as he moved to center court for tip off.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary couldn't help feel a bit of glee inside as she saw the tall dork take his place at center court. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

Marshall noted the gleam in her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. A part of him wanted to roll his eyes at her. He let himself relax as the ref began to go over the rules and emphasized the contact acceptable. Then the ref looked at this Mary girl.

"This is not a full contact sport either and that kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Mary rolled her eyes and noted with amusement her opponent's smirk at her expression. It was the last thing she saw before the game began.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The students watched in amusement as the usual strategies of Mary Shannon were met with an unmovable object in the Lobo's center. She pushed and he pushed back. For every shift of the elbow and blow she attempted to discreetly land on his person he countered and didn't put up with it. They were a show within the game. All four quarters the two were making the other work hard for any points scored and it was an incredible sight to watch. They were complete opposites in styles and yet they complimented each others styles.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary was getting irritated. She had never been pushed so hard or far by someone before. It was as if he could read her mind with the way he responded to her moves. Her point average was down and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be coming up unless he was taken out of the game. It made her feel something inside that she hadn't felt since well a long time.

This tall geek was giving as well as she gave and standing his ground and to be honest was doing better than her. It wasn't something that would be admitted anywhere but her mind. The weird part was she was enjoying the competition between the two. They would make a great team with the combined skills they had.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall found himself enjoying the game more than he thought he would. He hadn't intended on it being this physical. Girl or not he wasn't going to let this center get the best of him.

When the coach called a time out he couldn't help, but let his attention wander to the blonde who seemed intent to prove to the world that she was tough and good at what she did. She intrigued him in a way no other had before. He decided it must be the fact that it was like trying to solve a puzzle. There was something different about her and yet he sensed a vulnerable side was hidden behind the tough surface that showed.

Shaking his head he listened to the coach. They only had a few minutes left so they were just going to stall the clock as long as possible. They were winning by a good twenty points, but the coach insisted it stay that way unless more points could be scored.

While his coach wasn't a bad person he knew full well he didn't want them to be beat by a girl's team.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary was frustrated at this point. She knew they were going to lose, but the fact that the Lobos were just killing time was pissing her off and she was about to let the current person irritating her know it.

"Look numbnuts, play the game or go home. We both know I can't reach the ball if you keep it extended above your head like that."

"Did you know that the average American man is 5' 10" tall and the average American woman is 5' 4.6"?"

"No, and I didn't care to. Why do you know this?" Mary asked, hoping to distract as she moved to plow into him

Marshall saw her eyes flick to the game clock and had a feeling she was up to something and managed to pass the ball to his forward before she charged him. He felt her impact him just before they both fell to the floor and the buzzer went off announcing the end of the game.

Mary was surprised at how quickly he responded and that he caught her on the way down to stop them from colliding hard. She punched him in the arm as she broke free of his gentle grasp and pushed herself up on her feet.

"Ow," Marshall said, rubbing his arm as he got up and hit her back hard enough to sting, but not to inflict injury.

"You're not supposed to hit girls," Mary said, glaring at him while making sure she didn't rub her arm in his presence.

"You're no girl," Marshall said, smirking before turning to walk away. "Nice, game Ms. Shannon."

Mary stared at him and couldn't stop the small smile that lit up her face at the comment. It was then she realized he knew her name. She went to ask him who he was, but he was already across the court and on his way into the locker room.

"Who is he? Your center," Mary asked grabbing the arm of one of his teammates.

"That is Marshall Mann, our team's captain."

Mary made a mental note to remember that name. She would have to look him up and find out more about this Marshall Mann.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Marshall; Father's Day**

Seth pulled into the driveway exhausted beyond his years. It had taken longer than they had anticipated getting the fugitive they were after. After chasing the man for three states he drove all night to get home to make his promise to be home for Father's Day.

Getting out of the truck he popped his back and looked up as he heard the sound of the screen door opening.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Marshall called out excitedly as he ran as fast as he could.

Seth opened his arms wide to receive his son as he noticed him clinging onto a piece of paper with a huge smile on his face.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy. I made you something," Marshall replied hugging his Dad.

Seth accepted the piece of paper and opened it up to see a picture of what he assumed was Marshall and him.

"Is this us?" Seth asked, seeing the hopeful look in his son's eyes.

"Uh huh. We both have a Marshal's Service star on. When I'm older, I'm going to be one just like you Daddy."

Seth didn't have it in him to tell him yet that he wasn't cut out to be in the service. The boy was still young and he figured in time Marshall would realize that on his own.

"Do you like it Daddy?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much. How about we go say hi to your Mom and brother's?"

Marshall nodded as his Dad lowered him down and took his hand.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seth mind returned to the present as he looked at the only piece of art he owned as they continued to wait for Marshall to tell him about their grandchild that was being born.

Seth couldn't help, but smile at the fact that Mary went into labor on Father's Day. It seemed almost appropriate. He was glad that Marshall had realized his engagement to Abigail wasn't what he wanted before it was too late. It wasn't that he didn't like Abigail because he did; he just knew that Mary was the one Marshall really wanted to be with.

His thoughts were interrupted by Marshall coming into the room.

"It's a boy," Marshall announced proudly.

Seth walked over and hugged Marshall unexpectedly before whispering in his ear.

"Happy Father's Day, Son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Mary, Marshall! Crickets**

Mary tossed and turned in the tent silently cursing her witness for running off into the Cibola National Forest right before they had arrived back from transporting a witness.

Stan had met them on the tarmac and let him know the SUV was packed with the gear that they would need. It would be dark and without them being able to see well they'd have to tent it for the night before beginning their search in the morning.

The chopper had caught sight of their witness before being forced to turn around when the wind gusts became too much. After allowing herself a string of swear words that made Stan blush, they had headed out towards the forest hoping to get as much travel time as possible.

Marshall had set the tent up at McGaffey campground when they were both tripping over tree branches because it was too dark to see anything. Beyond exhausted they ate some of the granola bars and quickly crawled into the tent to sleep.

Mary started to fall asleep to the soothing sounds of Marshall's light breathing when it started. That awful chirping sound of the damn crickets that she was about to go outside and shoot. In her annoyance she found herself glaring at Marshall's capability to sleep through it.

Tossing and turning for over and hour and unable to figure out how to get the crickets to stop she'd finally had enough.

"Wake up, Doofus," Mary said shaking his arm.

"What?" Marshall asked sitting straight up, gun pointing towards the tent opening.

"Make them stop," Mary demanded.

"Who stop?"

"The damn crickets. I can't sleep because they won't shut up. When I move it becomes quiet and just as I'm about to fall asleep it starts up again."

"Mare, crickets have a pair of tympanal organs on their legs, which vibrate in response to vibrating sound in the surrounding air. A special receptor called the chordatal organ translates the vibration from the tympanal organ into a nerve impulse, which reaches the cricket's brain which, responds to this message by doing what it can to hide. It stops chirping. Crickets are extremely sensitive to vibration. When you move it feels the movement. Just close your eyes and ignore it."

"Well thank you for the cricket lesson. How does that help me to go to sleep?"

Mary thought Marshall had fallen asleep when he didn't answer, but a few seconds later she felt him brushing her hair back. She felt her skin warm at the skim of his fingers on his neck just before she felt something being placed in her ear.

"What the hell is that?" Mary asked jerking away, before realizing what it was.

"Ear plugs, put the other one in and let me sleep. It's your witness that has us out here in the first place. Not to mention it was you witness that caused us not to sleep during the transfer. I'm tired, cranky and getting close to your natural urge to hurt something."

Mary felt bad when she could actually hear the exhaustion in his voice. Leaning over she kissed his cheek impulsively.

"Thank you, Marshall."

"Welcome," Marshall replied, before falling back to sleep again.

Mary put the ear plugs in and almost kissed Marshall again. With the blissful peace and quiet she finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Marshall, Bobby, Stan, let's all watch each other eat hotdogs (bonus point if Mary is there and says "deepthroat")**

They had gone out for drinks and food to celebrate Bobby's return to Albuquerque. After a few hours of drinking Mary had noticed the hot dogs and the way people were eating them

"Let's watch each other eat hotdogs," Mary said, to Marshall, Stan and Bobby.

"Why?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Take a look around you. Look at the different way they all eat them. For instance that guy in the corner nibbles a little piece every so often. He's trying to let the girl he's with believe he's enjoying the food she must have picked out."

"What's that have to do with us?" Stan asked.

"Mare," Marshall glared knowing she knew his dislike of hot dogs.

"It'll be fun, Stan and Bobby can go first," Mary said, ignoring Marshall's concerns, but watching his actions.

Mary watched as Stan predictably ate his while trying to keep the toppings on his from falling off and Bobby just devoured his. Mary volunteered to go next as Stan and Bobby were waved over by a couple of people they knew.

"Don't wait for us to get back," Stan called over his shoulder shaking his head.

Mary nodded, but smile. The hot dog game made Stan and Bobby leave without a reason to rush back.

Marshall watched as Mary put the hot dog in as far as she could and appeared to be sucking it. He felt his heart race and had to stop the impure thoughts running through his head.

"What technique do you call that?" Marshall asked, hoping to regain his composure.

"The deepthroat or deepthroating if you prefer," Mary said before moving her mouth near Marshall's ear. "If you can find us a reason to get out of here now, I guarantee you I'll give you your own personal showing of my skill level."

Marshall quickly made his way over to Stan and Bobby before coming back to Mary.

"Let's go," Marshall said, placing his hand on the small of Mary's back.

"How did you manage that so quickly?"

"I told Stan that one of the kids was sick."

"Marshall, our kids are with your parents."

"What Stan doesn't know won't hurt him, besides it was that or tell him my wife wanted to have her wicked way with me and I a weak man when it comes to her."

Mary just smiled and let her husband lead her out of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:Mary, Marshall (or Mary/Marshall), Norah; Mary learns Norah is deaf, Marshall teaches Mary sign language**

Mary knew something was wrong with Norah the second she didn't respond to the sound of the ice cream truck driving by the park. At first she thought her daughter had been more interested in her toy, but when she looked around she noticed all the other kids Norah's age and even younger turned toward the music. Her daughter continued to play unaware of any of the loud noises going on around her.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she could think of to ask.

"Mann's House of Pie."

"Marshall, how…" Mary started, but was suddenly afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Mare, what's wrong?"

"How do you know if something is wrong with a child's hearing?"

"Why are you asking?" Marshall asked unable to conceal his concern for the little girl he considered to be his own.

Mary relayed what was happening in the park.

"Mary, call her doctor and schedule a hearing test. She might have hearing loss or she might have fluid in her ear. You won't know for sure until she's tested. Let me know when and I can go with you, if you'd like."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Mary had Marshall come with her when they got the news. Her little bug was deaf. The doctor's threw so much information at her that she couldn't even think clearly anymore. The best advice she had heard was from Marshall. He had suggested she take a step back, let the fact sink in and then make her choices for Norah.

It helped that he was her boss, best friend and her significant other. She refused to say boyfriend since they weren't teenagers. Marshall had told her to take a week off and just process through everything.

On the fourth night she asked Marshall to come over early. Needing someone she could trust opinion, Mary went with the most logical choice. After discussing things thoroughly she knew what she wanted to do or at least a good idea.

"Marshall, could you please teach me sign language? You're the only person I know who has the patience to deal with me. I need to be able to talk to Norah in a way she'll understand."

"It would be my pleasure. How about we start with the alphabet, go through the easier things to say and then work our way through it. What I don't know, we could both go to a class together to learn it or I could go and teach you what I've learned."

"Thank you," Mary said before pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Mary had been learning a lot from Marshall and they were both going to classes together. They spoke at work and signed what they were saying to keep their skill levels up. Delia had even started taking lessons. It was good practice for all of them.

It was interesting to Mary how their relationship grew stronger as they learned how to communicate with Norah. Marshall had found an extension of the New Mexico School for the deaf in Albuquerque for when she was older.

Mary had left Marshall in the kitchen while she put Norah to bed.

"I love you," Mary said and signed to Norah.

Turning around she saw Marshall watching them with a goofy smirk on his face. It was at that moment her heart finally realized it was time to tell him what she'd had the teacher show her one day when Marshall was unable to attend class.

Walking over to him she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before leading him to their bedroom. Mary let Marshall change first and when he walked out she started to head towards the bathroom.

"Marshall," she said turning around.

"Yeah, Mare."

Mary signed to him the words she had longed to tell him.

"I love you to, Mare."

"Marry me?"

Marshall signed his answer back.

"You owe me a ring," Mary said, climbing into bed and wrapping her arms around Marshall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Abigail, cunning plan**

Abigail smiled at Stan's farewell party. Her plan was coming together nicely. Marshall had his talk with Mary and Kenny was keeping Mary occupied. It was coincidence that they had run into each other several weeks ago. She couldn't help, but think back to that day.

Abigail had gone to the grocery store and while grabbing some items she accidentally bumped into another cart.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up surprised seeing who it was. "Kenny?"

"Abigail Chaffee, what a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing in Albuquerque?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Work," Abigail replied.

"Me too and this little guy," Kenny replied pointing at his son.

"You got married?"

"Abigail, I do believe you know me better than that."

"What about you?"

"Engaged."

"But," Kenny pried.

"He's too close to his partner. He has feelings for her, but I don't thin she's good enough for him and that he needs to realize that I'm what he wants completely and she's just his friend. Dating anyone?"

"Let's just say my son is a chick magnet for single Mom's. They relate and can't resist my charm. Kind of like you back in the day."

Abigail was about to reply when the cunning plan came into mind. Marshall had mentioned the other day that Mary was walking with Norah and stopping at the coffee shop.

"Seeing someone now or interested in seeing someone. I think I have someone that might keep you entertained for awhile."

"How long is for awhile?"

"At least until the wedding is over."

"Is she a looker?"

"She's up your alley."

"I suppose that for an old lover, it's something that could be arranged."

"You're the best," Abigail said, giving him the name of the coffee shop.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abigail watched as Kenny walked out towards the hallway. Noting that Marshall was busy talking to Stan and Mary was talking to her sister, she headed out to talk to Kenny.

She waited for him until he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, beautiful. Engagement looks good on you."

"You're still the charmer that you've always been. Everyone is enjoying your company."

"Not hard to do. There are gifts we all have. You're right Mary's up my alley. I can hold off searching for another before your wedding. I'm assuming it will be soon so that your fiancé doesn't realize that he's in love with his partner."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to Abby. I know how you work. From what I've gathered about your fiancé is that he's an honorable man. One who keeps his promises and if you're married then you won't have to worry about him leaving you. This is why you recruited me to go after Mary. If Mary is occupied with me then you can keep Marshall to yourself."

"You have to admit it's been a great plan for both of us."

"That it has been. We better get back before they miss us."

"It's a little late for that," Marshall said, glaring at Abigail.

"I can explain," Abigail said.

"We already heard that part," Mary replied. "Kenny, I'm sure you can find the door and a ride home. Don't bother coming near me again. For the record, you weren't that good."

"Abigail, I don't know what you were thinking or doing, but I know that someone that is as deceptive as you've been isn't someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. We'll work out the arrangements for the house. I won't be coming back tonight." Marshall said, hurt and disgust evident in his voice.

Mary waited until Marshall walked away.

"You walked away from the best man you'll ever find. Stay away from Marshall unless he wants to talk to you. Trying to manipulate my life was a stupid ploy on your part, but breaking Marshall's heart is a whole new level of low."

"I bet you're thrilled about this," Abigail said heatedly.

"No, I'm not. The only thing that I've ever wanted for Marshall was for him to be happy. Breaking his heart isn't something that would thrill me. It pisses me off as a matter of fact and if you're as smart as you seem to think you are, you'll stay away from him."

"If I don't?"

"You'll be answering to me. I may be a lot of things, but I've never did anything that cruel to another person before. Get out and stay out. This is a special night and you've ruined it enough."

Abigail wasn't going to be told what to do, but when she made a step to move around Mary to get back into the room, Mary blocked her path.

"I can call the cops and have you escorted out, but I don't think that would look really good for you. Last chance for me to end this nicely," Mary warned.

"Listen to her Abigail, you're not welcome here," Marshall said standing behind Mary.

"Marshall…"

"I said go Abby. It's over. What you did is disturbing and manipulative. You set someone to use Mary in order to get your way. That's not the type of person I want to be with."

Abigail felt the tear slip down her cheek before taking the ring off and handing it back to Marshall.

"I did it for us," she said, heading towards the door.

"No, you did it for you."

Mary watched as Abigail left before turning her focus on Marshall.

"I won't ask if you're okay, because I know that you're not. Tell me what you need."

"Just good friends and company."

"That I can provide you with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Mary, Marshall : The Bare necessities from The Jungle Book , whiskey**

Mary took a deep breath before pulling the key out to Marshall's house. She hadn't ever used it and wasn't sure how Abigail would respond to her not only having a key to their home, but using it also.

Right now though, she didn't have a choice. Marshall had missed a call with Stan and hadn't returned her or Delia's call. The concern level grew because that wasn't how Marshall behaved.

Stepping into the house the first things she noticed was the empty whiskey bottle sitting on the counter, a glass of whiskey on the table and another full bottle on the floor. It was then she heard the slurred singing of a song she wouldn't have known if it weren't for Norah. Oddly enough the voice was pleasant and she wondered what Marshall would sound like if he were sober.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she headed towards the kitchen to see Marshall attempting to make something as she listened to the words he was singing.

So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you

"Marshall," Mary said softly.

Marshall turned and looked at her in surprise before the smile lit up his face.

"Mare, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Everyone is worried; you didn't answer your phone. You also missed your call with Stan. What are we drinking to?"

"I found out what I could live without."

"Care to expand on that?" Mary asked, worry about her best friend.

"Abigail, gone. Too many rules. No fun anymore. Bare necessities of life missing, but they came to me."

Mary had to think about the words Marshall said and words sung in the song. He usually told her everything, but this time it was a puzzle that needed to be put together. She played the words, lyrics and reactions to her presence in her mind until the pieces fit together.

"I'd always come to you. I'm not good at letting things go. Let's get you to bed and I'll handle Stan."

Mary didn't wait for an answer instead she slung Marshall's arm over her shoulder and helped him into bed. Once he was asleep she called Stan to tell him Abigail left Marshall and then called Brandi to see if she could watch Norah overnight.

Sitting on the couch she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. There was truth in the song Marshall sang. The bare necessities would come to you and they had time and time again. She'd been blind to them, but wasn't any longer. There was hope for them yet and this time it wouldn't be ignored or denied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Mary, Mark, the devil you know**

"I can't believe that you brought her here to watch, Norah. What the hell were you thinking Mark?"

"We need help, Mary. The way things are going one of us is always scrambling to find someone to watch her when we work."

"So instead of finding a nanny, you brought her?"

"She's my mother. Come on she raised me."

"Oh yeah, that's a great confidence builder. I remember high school you a little too well."

"You didn't seem to mind that fifteen months ago."

"We both know that night was a mistake of epical proportions. The only good thing that came out of it was bug. Now your mother is going to brainwash my daughter into thinking I'm the world's worst person."

"She wouldn't do that, Mary."

"You remember what she said to you about me Mark after meeting me only once?"

"Well you have to remember she was the principal and saw your file."

"Mine was better than yours, yet somehow I would manage to corrupt you. Funny thing about that is you were the corrupter for most of the things we were busted for."

"Mary, she's not that bad," Mark said with a heavy sigh.

"She's the devil you know," Mary huffed before storming out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Mary, Marshall: at a jazz gig**

Mary looked at Marshall as they got out of the car.

"What are we doing here again?" Mary asked.

"Dershowitz asked us to join him and his significant other."

"So we go to a jazz gig?"

"It's a jazz festival, Mary. The jazz festival is an annual tradition in Chicago. It's where Bobby met his fiancée and since we're here overnight he wanted to introduce us to her."

"So instead of us meeting them at a bar or a good place to eat, I have to sit through a night of jazz?"

"Jazz is one of the North America's oldest and most celebrated musical genres. If you sit and listen to it you might actually learn to appreciate it."

"What I'd appreciate is a cold beer, a good steak and some good old fashioned rock and roll."

"If you can't enjoy the music at least have the decency to pretend to have a good time for Bobby's sake."

Mary was about to say something when Marshall stopped her.

"I realize that being nice isn't your specialty, but just give it a try. If you don't like it than please don't say anything and I'll let you complain all night long and the entire flight home. We haven't seen Bobby in a long time and he's happy. Pretend to be happy for him and you can make me pay for a long time."

"Geez, Marshall. I promise to behave and won't even torture you for it. The only thing I can't guarantee you is that I'll enjoy the music."

"That's my girl."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Four hours later Mary and Marshall were heading back to their hotel. Marshall couldn't help the smirk that was on his face. The night had gone well.

"You're going to sit there and gloat all night?" Mary asked.

"Would I do that to you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you would."

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't have a good time or that you're not happy for Bobby?"

"Fine, I enjoyed the music and they seem like a happy couple."

"So you admit that I'm right?"

"Don't push your luck Marshall."

"You want me to get a new partner?"

Mary smacked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, like anyone would put up with your geekdom."

They both smiled at that and finished the rest of the drive in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Mary, Marshall, a moose.**

Mary was pacing furiously in front of her damaged car. Make that her damaged beyond repair, miracle in the making I found another eggplant Probe. She was about to say something when she noticed Marshall examining the road.

"What the hell are you doing, Doofus?"

"There's a blood trail. I was going to follow it to see if the moose was okay," Marshall said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who cares about the damn moose? Look what it did to my car. I'm never going to find another one."

"You should be grateful that you only clipped it. If we had hit the moose head on, we'd be dead."

"Well maybe it should have looked before crossing the road!"

"Yeah, Mare. That's exactly what every wild animal is taught when it's young. Look both ways before you cross. If you had been paying attention to the road and not fighting with Brandi on the phone, then maybe you wouldn't have hit it. Wait my mistake. We all know how fast you drive and that wouldn't have happened because you wouldn't have been able to stop in time," Marshall grumbled walking the opposite direction from her to cool off.

Stan pulled up before Mary could reply back. Marshall didn't say a word, but climbed into the front seat which caused Stan to take notice. Mary was glaring at him as she put her seatbelt on.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine!" Mary and Marshall replied heatedly.

"Sorry, I asked," Stan mumbled as they started down the road. Smiling fifteen minutes later when Mary apologized to Marshall and the two talked like nothing happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:Marshall, Stan; San Francisco, wave**

Mary sat at home with her leg propped up on a pillow and her crutches next to the sofa bored. Deciding to turn the T.V. on she found the San Francisco Forty-Niners game on. She had thought about calling Marshall and asking how they're transfer was going.

She was supposed to be with Marshall, but when her idiotic witness accidentally tripped her sending her on a fall that resulted in a severely sprained ankle that caused her to be stuck at home. Stan had to go with since Delia was already taking care of another situation.

Turning her attention back to the game she started to get into it the game. The score was close and they were playing Marshall's favorite team.

The cameras panned through the crowd as they began to do the wave. It was as they zoomed in she saw the two faces she'd know anywhere.

"What the hell?" Mary asked irritated, while grabbing her cell and hitting speed dial one.

"Hey Mare, what's up?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Doofus. You and Stan are supposed to be transporting a witness not at a football game."

"We're already done with work. The witness opted out of the program after the trial. One of the guys from the office had tickets he couldn't use and offered them to me and Stan since our flight doesn't leave until late. Stan decided it would be rude to accept the tickets."

"Stan never let us stay for an event before."

"What can I say Mare, there are perks to traveling with the boss."

"Tell Stan he owes me big time for this," Mary huffed.

"Will do."

"You're enjoying this too much."

"They're playing the Saints. What did you expect?"

"For you to be on a flight home, Doofus."

"You'll see me tonight. Got to go. They're about to score," Marshall said, hanging up.

Mary glared at the phone and then the game. Marshall had hung up on her and was at a football game with Stan instead of her. There better be some major suck up coming her way upon their return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: Mary; beauty salon**

Mary sat in the chair at the beauty salon trying to figure out who she wanted to shoot more, the woman doing her hair, Brandi or Jinx.

Brandi wanted to have a girl's day out at the beauty salon and of course Jinx was thrilled. She wanted to say no and put her foot down, but she saw the hopeful look on Brandi's face and couldn't hurt her by saying no.

Brandi had been having a hard time since running into Peter a few months after giving birth to her son Scott James Shannon. The run in had left both parties scarred and Brandi had been in a funk since.

It's how she found herself stuck in the salon suffering through the never ending process of getting a perm. Brandi thought it would be a great change for Mary. Mary thought she had enough changes in her life already and didn't want more.

"There we go. You're all set," the stylist said, picking up a mirror and showing Mary the back.

"Good get me out of here," Mary replied, not even looking at her new hairstyle.

"Oh Mary, you look fabulous," Brandi and Jinx exclaimed in delight.

"We need to go out for lunch," Jinx added.

"It would be the perfect way to celebrate."

Mary rolled her eyes but followed. They were almost to the car when her cell phone rang.

"Sorry Jinx and Brandi but duty calls," Mary replied, trying not to sound relieved.

As she strolled into the Sunshine building, people were staring at her funny. It was when she caught her reflection in the mirror that she let out a colorful string of swear words. She just couldn't catch a break and knew full well her day was about to get worse.

Stepping out of the elevator, Mary stormed into the office and noticed the shocked expressions on both Marshall and Delia's face.

"One word out of either of you and I'll shoot both of you," Mary huffed.

Delia started to say something.

"I realize that it looks like I stuck my finger in an electric socket so don't even say a thing," Mary warned, before turning her attention to Marshall. "You lied to me when you said it would be a bonding experience and good for all of us Shannon women. I blame you for this."

"Now Mare…" Marshall started.

"Don't even start with the any good deed goes unpunished or so help me I'm going to make you regret the day you were born."

"That's my girl," Marshall replied, before returning to his office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: Raph, Brandy, don't tell anyone**

Raph was walking around Old Town when he accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Excuse me," he told the woman, before finally seeing her face. "Brandi?"

"Raph," Brandi said in surprise.

His eyes looked at her protruding stomach and he felt his veins run cold and his heart rate accelerate.

"How far along?"

Brandi hesitated a few seconds before answering. "Five months."

She watched the color drain from his face and hinted they should move to a less crowded place. He nodded and followed her to the parking lot behind the restaurant.

Raph continued to stare at her stomach as his mind flashed back to the past.

_He had been out drinking in Miami after an argument with his wife. The friend that he'd come in with picked up a girl and had left him alone to drown his sorrows. Getting up from the stool he was heading out when he stumble across Brandi. _

_Brandi had been as drunk as him. They greeted each other and decided to head to her place to catch up on things. Walking into her apartment Brandi stumbled and they both fell to the floor. Brandi pulled away briefly and before he knew it, he felt that familiar draw to her. She must have felt it at the same time as their lips met as they kissed each other passionately. _

_Some home they found themselves making their way to her bedroom with clothes disappearing along the way. _

_The next morning when they woke up both were red with embarrassment at what had happened. _

"_Brandi, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. My wife and I had a huge fight. This shouldn't have happened. Please, don't tell anyone. I love her with all my heart." _

"_I ran away on my wedding day from Peter. You're right we shouldn't have done this," Brandi replied, agreeing not to say anything. _

Brandi knew Raph was recalling their mistake.

"I didn't tell anyone and have no intention of it. You have a wife and are happy with her. I saw the two of you the other day. This doesn't get mentioned. I already told Mary and Jinx that I wouldn't tell them who the father was. It's my child and secret."

"But…"

"No buts Raph. It is what it is. Be happy and I'll take care of my child. As much as you want one you should have it with your own wife. Nothing has changed about that. Take care and maybe I'll see you around."

Raph watched her walk away and couldn't help the feeling of guilt for not being there for his child, but Brandi was right. He didn't want to destroy his marriage over a drunken mistake. Turning he headed in the other direction thinking somehow this would come back to haunt him, just like that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt:Mary; Marshall (or Mary/Marshall): Douillou spique inegliche? ( French version of "Do You Speak English?")**

Mary continued to walk desperately through the streets of France searching for her partner. They had been sent to escort a witness, Brigitte there for her father's funeral. Things had been going great and there had been no sign of a threat until they were heading back to the embassy where she would meet her new marshals.

Marshall, Mary and Brigitte had moved towards the car when a group of people had walked by. Mary had been standing next to Brigitte and Marshall signaled for her to take their witness and get lost in the crowd. She wanted to refuse, but knew it was the best plan under the circumstances.

Mary watched as Marshall sped down the road and out of sight with a car pursuing him. When she arrived at the embassy the new marshals were already there and Mary turned them over while calling Marshall's number. When she didn't get an answer she began to pace back and forth in the embassy. When an hour had passes and there was no sign of him, she headed out to look for him after calling Stan to let him know what was happening.

The more time that passed the more her worry grew. As she approached a corner, she noticed the sirens and crowds gathered ahead of her. Squeezing her way through the crowd, Mary was finally able to see the wrecked car. Seeing a French police officer, she hurried over to him as she recited the phrase Marshall forced her to memorize before they left New Mexico.

"Douillou spique inegliche?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where the driver of the vehicle is? He was supposed to meet me at the U.S. embassy."

"We are still looking for the driver. What is your name and the driver's name?"

"I can explain, but not this close to the crowd," Mary replied, while showing him, her badge that was clipped on her side at the moment.

"You have no official presence here," the French officer said.

"We do by request of your embassy. Please, I need to find my partner."

The officer made her wait while making a call and checking facts, before walling back to her.

"I was told to allow you to look around and that you'd cooperate fully with us by our boss and a Stan McQueen."

"My boss. Yes, as soon as I find Marshall."

She noticed them looking for clues inside the car, so she walked towards the driver's side and stopped when she saw some blood on the ground. Seeing more droplets ahead Mary began to follow them.

"What are you doing?" the officer asked.

"There was blood by the driver's side and I'm following it's trail. If Marshall could move he would've. These are not nice people that were following him."

The officer signaled for a few others to join before continuing to follow Mary.

The trail led to a stone apartment building that was for sale.

"Marshall, are you in there?"

"Mare?"

"I'm coming in. The police are outside with me. Don't shoot anyone."

"I'm not as trigger happy as a certain someone."

Mary couldn't help but smirk at the comment. It quickly faded when she saw him for the first time.

"Marshall, what did you do to yourself?" Mary asked, taking in the bleeding from his head, the way he supported his ribs and she noticed the blood stain on his slacks.

Marshall was about to answer when he heard the door open and went to move for his gun. Mary took it away, applied the safety and then put it away.

"Do you need ambulance?"

"Yes."

"No."

The man looked between the two confused.

"He's injured and being stubborn. We need the ambulance," Mary said, glaring at Marshall to keep him quiet.

Mary rode with Marshall to the hospital and called Stan while she was waiting with a promise to let him know what she found out. A doctor came out shortly and listed off his injuries. Mary thanked him before being led to Marshall.

Mary walked in and wrapped her arms around him as he sat at the edge of the exam table.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm fine, Mare. Let's go home."

They boarded the plane and Mary made sure to let Marshall have the window seat so he could rest his head against it to sleep. Reaching into the overhead bin she grabbed the blanket and tucked it around him.

Marshall yawned before he could thank her.

"Go to sleep, Marshall. You're body needs the rest."

"You just don't want anymore history lessons on the flight home."

"If I thought it would help you heal, I'd let you, but since it won't, silence is golden."

"You're worse than my mother," Marshall muttered before falling asleep.

Mary reached under the blanket and linked their hands and felt Marshall give hers a reassuring squeeze. She knew it was his way of reminding her he was right there by his side where he belonged. Mary squeezed back in acknowledgment before Marshall fell asleep, while she kept an eye on him until she drifted off to sleep hands still entwined.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt:Mary+/Marshall, Sangria**

Mary woke up naked and spooned up against Marshall. Her mouth had the cotton ball feeling to it and her head was pounding. Slipping out from Marshall's hand she tucked the sheets around him before allowing her self to softly trace her finger over the side of his face.

Quietly she picked up articles of her clothing and slipped them on while making her way out of the bedroom and towards the living room. On the coffee table were four empty pitchers and one half empty pitcher of Sangria.

She had learned to make the drink in Mexico and was probably the only good thing about the trip. When she returned home she made her style. In short form more wine than normally used and a few added additional things to give it an extra punch.

Moving into the kitchen she grabbed a couple of aspirins and poured herself a glass of water. Grabbing some more water she headed outside to sit at the table by the pool.

Last night was the first time in a long while that her and Marshall hung out together. Marshall had taken time off after calling off his engagement to Abigail; while Mary and Kenny parted ways do to his latest single mother conquest. Marshall had asked her if she wanted to go out for supper. She readily agreed as she'd missed her best friend over the last year.

During dinner they discussed what happened with their relationships, how they missed spending time together and the latest in the many dramas of the Shannon woman. It had felt great. Not wanting it to end she invited Marshall into the house where she proceeded to make them the pitchers of Sangria.

Somewhere by the time they were half way through the fifth pitcher they ended up kissing and well and the rest was obvious by the clothes scattered over the house. The thing that plagued her now was would it destroy what they had just reestablished? Was she Marshall's rebound? Was he hers? At least she knew the answer to the last question. Kenny wasn't someone that was rebound worthy. Marshall was engaged so what did that make her?

The only thing that was certain to her at this point was she didn't regret it. There was no way that could happen. Her feelings for Marshall became clearer as they spent more time apart. It was destroying what little was left of it after her father died.

The sound of the screen door opening and closing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," Marshall said softly.

Mary couldn't stop the slight smirk from coming on her face. After what they did last night he was nervous and it showed by his voice.

"Hey yourself, there's aspirin on the counter."

"Already took some, thanks. I figured you wouldn't mind. Mare…"

"We need to talk about last night. Let me go first."

Marshall nodded his ascent while moving the chair next to hers so that he could see her face during their conversation.

"The only things I can tell you about last night are that for me it wasn't a mistake. I don't regret what we did last night. Over the last year, I finally started to realize how I felt about you. I love you Marshall and I'm tired of denying it, hiding from it and being scared about it. I want to wake up in the morning next to you, I want to make love to you, and that should scare the crap out of me, but it doesn't. This might have been a one time thing for you. Maybe it's your rebound from the cheerleader, but I'd take you back to bed with me in a heartbeat and not just because the sex was that great. It was, but that's not why. You make me feel things, I never thought I could."

Marshall knew she meant it. It made his heart soar. The reason he couldn't go through with his wedding to Abigail was all the things that everyone tried to tell him began to register, his own feelings for Mary resurfaced even stronger when they were apart. He couldn't hold on to Abigail when Mary already held his heart.

Marshall leaned his head against her forehead.

"We've been lost for awhile now, but I never stopped loving you. I tried to, with everything I had. Never in million years did I think you'd feel the same. Abigail was a chance for happiness that I couldn't have with you. It wasn't enough though and I'm glad I realized it before the wedding. The only regret about last night that I have is that we were too drunk to really appreciate the moment. I love you, Mary."

"Show me," Mary demanded before capturing Marshall's lips.

"My pleasure," Marshall replied, removing clothes as he steered her back to the bedroom.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A year later at Mary and Marshall's wedding they served Sangria instead of Champagne as they wanted to celebrate their wedding with what started their first time together. What the guest didn't know wouldn't hurt them. They just smiled when people asked, but never gave the answer to their little secret.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: Mary/Marshall: Georgia On My Mind (by Ray Charles)**

Abigail sat on the bar stool contemplating how her life had taken this turn when someone began to play "Georgia on My Mind". It took her back to the past and her return to Albuquerque.

She was offered a Deputy Inspector position in Atlanta two years after Marshall married her. Marshall put in for a transfer and there was an opening for a Chief position there. Mary had transferred out a year after the wedding. It was a conversation and an explanation that Marshall had never shared with her.

Abigail loved it when Mary moved away. She and Marshall were growing closer together and things were working out well. The job offer in Georgia had come as a shock to her, but it couldn't come at a better time. Marshall wanted to start a family and she wasn't ready to slow down her career. They determined that maybe a new location would be good for them and in a year they could start on a family.

She laughed bitterly at that thought. Fate decided to intervene. Marshall still wanted children and there was no way that she was ready for it. This was a huge step in her career. Having children would have to wait. It continued to slowly tear them apart. Then it happened. Fate or karma stepped in to change their lives again.

Mary had been transferred into the Fugitive Task Force in Atlanta. She had left WITSEC when she'd moved out. Imagine their surprise when they ran into Mary one day at the grocery store. The old feeling of jealousy reared its ugly head again. Marshall went all goofy when he saw the then almost five year old Norah. Apparently Kenny never worked out and Mark was sick and dying from cancer. Mary moved to make sure her daughter was able to spend time with her father while he was still here.

They managed to make it a year in Atlanta before Marshall pushed again to have a family. As much as she wanted that for him, she was young still and it could wait until her career calmed down. It was then that she found herself coming home less often and Marshall spending more to with Mary and Norah. Resentments built and tempers flared and before she knew it they were divorced.

Another year had gone by in Atlanta and she had managed to avoid Marshall at all cost. Rumors were flying that he had started dating Mary, but hell people thought that all the time. She had almost called him several times to tell him she was sorry and wrong. It was the day she finally worked up the nerve that the picture in the engagements section of the paper caught her attention. The photo was of Marshall with his arms wrapped protectively around Mary. It made her nauseous.

Once again fate intervened and suddenly they had a case that Mary, Marshall and she had to work on together. A part of her wanted to scream every time she saw them together. It was the little things she noticed most. The way he looked at Mary. It was different, deeper, stronger and more passionate than he had ever looked at her. Day after day of working with them she knew that she couldn't stay in Georgia especially after she'd seen them on accident on their wedding day.

They were walking out of the church with Marshall carrying Norah and her heart broke at the what ifs. Would he still be with her if she had given him the child he always wanted? Doubts and questions plagued her mind. Three months after Marshall married Mary word came around that Mary was pregnant and that is when she put in for the transfer. It was the final stab wound into her heart.

Abigail came back to the present and listened to the words playing in the bar. The end of the songs lyrics ringing true to her as they floated across the bar:

Other arms reach out to me  
Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see  
The road leads back to you

Georgia,  
Georgia,  
No peace, no peace I find  
Just this old, sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind

I said just an old sweet song,  
Keeps Georgia on my mind

Her mind often drifted to Georgia wondering if he was holding her or their children in his arms tonight. Wondering if he still looked as good in jeans and boots as he always had. Does she adore that silly grin on his face that used to warm her heart? Would it be her in his bed and arms tonight, had she put his needs first?

Georgia would always call because the questions still haunted her. Maybe in time they would go away, but somehow like this old song she doubted they would.


End file.
